lily potter's sham
by emryses
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has a plan, whatever could it be? /for hpfc:)


Lily Potter's Sham

 **A/N: Ana is here with Scorbus! :3**

 **Written for the Ship-War Scorbus vs. Scorose challenge on HPFC (category: Drabble with 653 words). I chose the Scorbus side, of course :3**

 **Prompt used: tan**

 **Also written for the Malfoy Appreciation Challenge on HPFC.**

 **Quidditch Pitch HHC: (sentence) "Well, here's to hoping you have a better experience this time around."**

 **Drabble Club HHC: (word) open**

* * *

"No."

"But I never even asked the quest—"

"I said _no,_ for the millionth time," snapped Rose Weasley.

Scorpius sighed as he watched her retreating form. "Rejected again, mate?" Albus asked sympathetically, "Told you. When Rose is set in something, there's absolutely no changing her."

"Well then," he sighed, "Would _you_ do me the honor of going to Hogsmeade with me today, Albus Potter?"

Instead of the usual reassuring 'yes', Albus grimaced, "Ah. Can't. I have plans."

"Plans?" echoed Scorpius.

"The plans are coming right now," muttered Albus. Scorpius watched, his jaw wide-open as a beautiful girl was walking towards them both. He realized it was Cindy Lewis—who was in Lily Potter's year, and was deemed one of the prettiest girls of her year, alongside Lily herself.

"Ready Albs?" she asked Albus in a sugary-sweet voice.

 _…_ _Albs?_

Scorpius was about to vomit. He knew that his friend, in any circumstance, wouldn't sit around and let himself be called 'Albs.'

Albus didn't say anything against it. Instead he just said, "Just about." Cindy linked her arm through his and Albus called, "Bye, Scorpius!"

"What just happened in the last four minutes?" muttered Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius sat alone in the Three Broomsticks, gazing over at where Albus was talking and laughing with the Cindy girl. A funny feeling surmounted in his stomach.

"Hey," a voice said. Scorpius looked up to see fourth-year Gryffindor Lily Potter take a seat across from him, "Isn't Al usually with you?" she asked.

Scorpius directed Lily's attention towards where Albus and Cindy were talking together. "He's over there," he said bitterly.

"What a cow," muttered Lily hatefully, glaring at Cindy. Scorpius knew the two girls never got along, always clashing and rivaling for popularity.

Lily quickly waved over the bartender, "Could I have a butterbeer? Scorpius, want one? On me."

Scorpius hesitated.

"Whatever, I'll get one anyways. Two, please," said Lily, handing over the money.

"Hey, you're popular," Scorpius asked Lily, who raised an eyebrow in amusement, "What're you doing here alone?"

Lily grunted. "My date was being too clingy, so…I ditched him."

"Well, here's to hoping you have a better experience this time around. Where'd you leave him?" asked Scorpius. **(1).**

"I dunno. Puddifoot's, I think," the youngest Potter shrugged, "Anyways, you look like you've been run down by a truck."

"Thanks for the bluntness, Lily," Scorpius muttered, while Lily roared with laughter. The waitress came over, handing them both butterbeers.

"Cheer up, Scorp. Al looks so bored over there. He's not even having any fun, look closely," said Lily, cracking open her drink. **(2).**

Scorpius looked over again at where the two were. Albus simply looked as if he was pretending to listen, and every now and then he'd glance over at Scorpius and Lily.

"So, when're you going to come out gay for Albus?" asked the redhead, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

 _"_ _Lily!"_ Scorpius exclaimed in shock.

"I mean, c'mon. Do I have to explain _everything?_ It's clear that Albus went on a fake date because all _you'd_ do is chase after little-miss-priss Rose," Lily rolled her eyes.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"What? I never liked her. Everyone says 'Lily, why can't you be like Rose? Rose gets good grades, Rose is such a good child, Rose, Rose, Rose,"' muttered Lily, sipping her drink, "I'm done with it! Accept _Lily,_ damn it. _Anyways._ It's clear this whole thing is a sham planned by the great Lily Potter."

 _"_ _What?"_

"Oops!" she exclaimed. "I'll be off…I think I have friends waiting for me." Lily grabbed her butterbeer, slipped on her tan coat, and left The Three Broomsticks. **(3).**

Scorpius looked back over to see Cindy screaming at Albus for something. "You know what, I'm out of here!" she shrieked, storming out.

Albus hesitantly walked over toward Scorpius' table, and they both grinned at each other.

"I love you, and this whole thing is a sham planned by the great Lily Potter."

* * *

 **A/N: Am I a good Scorbus writer lmao?**

 **Footnotes: three, one for each prompt used.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


End file.
